Oh hold me, dearest idiot
by metal.lamp-silvertongue
Summary: [Gift fic] FACE, slight FRUK & USCAN. It was a family game night, only this was not the usual game. The games people make, tsk tsk. Rate T for swearing


**Oh hold me, dearest idiot**

**AN: I'm pretty sure this isn't what**** findingschmom****o was thinking but I couldn't pass it up.**

**Rated T for swearing, because fuck that crazy ass game Slender. It's good though :D**

* * *

Family game was definitely not what it used to be, Arthur thought rather grumpily as he surveyed the loaded coffee table. One little push could knock over the bowls of chips, dips, plates of sandwiches and cups of different drinks down to the clean carpet. While Alfred was not the neatest, he had fits of cleanliness and it seemed he had one just this afternoon.

"Alright, so we can totes use the Xbox, or the Ps3," he motioned to the consoles that were in Matthew's arms and motioned for his brother to sit them on the ground. He held a white wii box under his arm and he strangely brought down a computer tower.

France finally came out of the bathroom, the smell following reminded the Englishman of the perfume ladies in department stores. He winked at the green-eye man before trying to slip his arm around his waist. Arthur smirked and pinched the inside of his arm.

"…Ey! Calm down you too, I cleaned this fucking carpet today!" Alfred snapped, and pointedly looked at the couch.

"We are not kids!" Both of the them snapped back, but Alfred's face was like—

"Nuh-uh, for once I'm being _mature_." He emphasized on the last part and Arthur saw his shooting glances to the Canadian, who was looking through each game blissfully unaware. Francis, who had just sat down, crawled across the carpet before wrapping himself around Matthew and laying his chin on his shoulder. His amusement grew when he saw Alfred's reddening face.

"What do you want to play, _Mattieu_?" He began to comment on the games and from what Arthur heard, how some aroused the people around him. Arthur's face reddened as Alfred looked on in confusion.

"_Francis—!_" Matthew blushed violently, burling up and shouting at his father-figure how he didn't mean to tear off his pants.

"…Why don't we play—" Alfred started to reach an orange box when Matthew shrieked—

"Slender!" Alfred's eyes widen and he began to visibly shake.

"Hang on, isn't it that computer game where you have a flashlight and there are papers?" Arthur didn't spend time playing on his business computer, but he did do some console gaming. Francis nodded in agreement, and now he held Matthew in a warm grasp.

The Canadian's blush had melted away and he calmed himself as he took the computer tower and began to hook it up to the TV.

"Yeah, I haven't played it yet but I heard it's really good." He said as he hooked up a keyboard, mouse and tossed the remote at Francis.

"Al, put your password in." He said as he pulled off his red hoodie. He ignored the watery blue pleade and motioned with his chin at the keyboard. He then made Alfred move over and sat at the end of the sofa, with the American at his left.

"Alright let's download it, and move the coffee table away, just a little." Frances took one end and helped Matthew before grabbing a handful of chips and eating them meticulously.

A few minutes ticked by and Arthur, out of the corner of his eye, saw America whimper and try to bury his head into Canada's neck, who would then shove him off and then eagerly grinned when the download was complete.

"Alright, anybody want the keyboard? I'll play the camera. No? Okay, Al, take it."

"Oh god, I don't even know what to do!"

"Use space and these keys." He took Al's right hand and moved it to the right side of the keyboard, before double clicking on the installed game. He looked over to Francis.

"_Papa_, can you raise the volume? Ah, yes, that's fine." He cleared his throat and opened the game.

"This game, Slender, it's odd." Arthur grumbled, lifting up a glass of water and taking a long drink.

"S'only been a minute, Artie, hold the fuck on." Alfred said, terrified but making sure they were still moving. His eyes were fixed on the screen but Arthur knew how terrified he was.

"So…ah, there's a paper, there." Canada thanked France and asked Alfred to sprint once the music played.

"That's rather interesting." The English country said, draining his glass and picking up another cup. He frowned at Francis' hand that was rubbing his back but didn't do anything until—

"OH GOD I SAW HIM MATTIE RUN HE'S RIGHT _THERE_ FUCKING _RUN_ BITCH-ASS FCKER OH JESUS WE'RE GONNA—" Alfred shrieked and smashed the space bar, closing his eyes and screaming every time he opened them. Matthew was way calmer but his eyes took a panicked gleam.

"Okay, Al, stop, she needs to catch her breath, second page."

"Don't go left, run!" Francis, who generally gets bored by game nights, was clawing at the sofa arm out of terror. He hand his hand in Arthur's and clenched it as if he was giving birth.

Arthur was actually excited, since it was different than the shooting games Al and Matthew played consistently.

"Oh, he's appearing more often." Arthur noticed as the Slenderman appeared again before them. Canada's sharp left saved them, but it threw him off and now he wasn't sure of where he was trying to go.

"Just go straight! Straight! FASTER! FASTER!" Alfred screamed, pressing space hard and fast, even though it made the character just run and stop.

"Stop. Stop—STOP ALFRED!" Matthew screamed as he found another paper.

"Four, alright—NO. OH FUCK NO."

"—!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT, RUN YOU IDIOT, NO!"

"AHHH, OH GAWD, AH JEEZ HE GOT US WE'RE DEAD, FUCK!"

"FUCK!"

"SHIT!"

"STOP! YOU STOP THAT NOW!" Slenderman's face, along with the screechy sound popped up and prompted all four of the gamers/watchers to freak out.

America screamed and threw the keyboard at the wall, and jumped on Canada, who dropped the mouse and clutched him close. Arthur screeched and Francis did as well, and both hugged each other hard.

It was quiet for a minute, all staring at the mocking credit screen that told them how many pages they got and if they wanted to try again.

"…That was fun, you guys wanna play?" Francis and Arthur glanced at each other before shaking their heads in a desperate 'no.'


End file.
